Consider The Circumstances
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Under the circumstances- an armed robbery, a death threat, and sirens coming to the rescue -Blaine shouldn't be so excited when he gets home later that night. But who can blame him when the beautiful man who saved his life agrees to go on a date with him? Trigger warnings: death threats, mentions of blood, violence... the type of things in a typical robbery. No character death.


Title: Consider The Circumstances

* * *

Blaine walked into the bank with a smile on his face, prepared to do his business and start his day. It was an ordinary day, really, but the weather was _beautiful _and Blaine couldn't wait to spend the day at the park after depositing his paycheck into his bank account. Now if he could just find the shortest line…

"Open the safe! _Now!" _

Blaine startled at the shout, his heart racing as he looked over and saw a man at the far side of the counter. Blaine stared for only a second before acting, urging frightened people behind a long desk before joining them.

"Hey. What are you—get your hands where I can see them or I swear I'll blow your head off!" Eyes widening, Blaine peeked around the side of the desk and saw the man had a gun pointed at the bank teller's head. Thinking quickly, Blaine took off his watch and threw it as hard as he could. Once the man was distracted by the sound, the teller reached for the man's gun. Blaine had to admire her bravery, but he gasped when the gun fired and she cried out. Just before she fell to the ground, he saw that the wound was in her shoulder and he relaxed only slightly. It wasn't fatal, at least. _"__Hey! _Your turn! Open the safe before I shoot her again!"

Blaine startled as the person next to him grabbed him by the arm, squeezing tight with trembling fingers. He looked over and saw a man, someone he'd never seen before, and the man was crying silently. Gently, Blaine reached out to tilt the man's chin up and met his eyes. They were a beautiful blue, shining with tears that Blaine wanted to wipe away. "Hey," he whispered. "It's gonna be okay."

The stranger stared at him for a few more seconds before throwing himself into Blaine's arms, hugging his waist and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine hugged him close, clutching his own reassuring words even closer. The man had a gun and he'd already shot someone… Who knew what else he'd do?

"I'm Kurt," the stranger whispered, barely a phantom of a breath against Blaine's neck.

"Blaine," he answered just as softly.

They didn't speak after that, too terrified to even _move. _They both flinched when the man started yelling again. "Are you some kind of idiot? Open the safe if you want anyone in this bank to live!"

"I… I don't know how. I don't h-have the authority, I—"

_"__Shut up!" _the man screamed, slamming his hand down on the counter. Blaine peeked out to see what was going on but Kurt grabbed his shoulder to stop him, tensing.

"No," he whispered. "He'll see you."

"Who's talking?" the madman demanded and Blaine pulled Kurt closer. Waving his gun like he had no care for anyone's safety—obviously he didn't—he rounded the desk and paced in front of the group of about six people. "Was it _you?" _he spat, directing his gun at the woman next to Kurt. She squeaked and shook her head pleadingly and he chuckled just slightly before moving on to the boy at the end—he couldn't have been more than seventeen. "What about you? Are you _scared?" _The boy shook his head quickly as a few tears were squeezed from his closed eyes. "Of course not. I believe you. But what about the _hero?" _Blaine gasped in a strangled breath as the gun was pointed at him. "The hero is always scared. Oh, you're trying to comfort everyone and tell them that it'll be all right. That they're all _safe. _But you're lying because you're _afraid _of the truth!" he growled, getting way too close to Blaine's face.

Blaine let out a shaky, terrified breath. "But I've always thought heroes were rather _boring." _Blaine felt the barrel of the gun press against his head but it was gone in an instant.

"No!" Kurt said as he slapped the gun out of the man's hand. Blaine's heart was pounding as he lurched to the side and grabbed the gun before the other man could. Just as the man glared at him and launched himself forward, Blaine hit him over the head with the butt of the gun handle.

"Call 9-1-1!" Blaine exclaimed to anyone that could hear.

"They're on their way," one of the tellers called out before carefully carrying her injured friend out from behind the desk. Blaine glanced over at them and darted across the floor to kneel next to the woman who'd been shot.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he murmured as the woman breathed in harsh, pained gasps. "We'll have an ambulance here soon, I promise." He held her trembling hand and met her gaze. "You're going to be okay. Just focus on me, all right? You're safe now, it's okay."

"Hurts," she whined.

"I know," Blaine commiserated softly. "I know. I'm so sorry. They'll be here soon and they'll take the pain away, so just hang in there."

She nodded and squeezed his hand, keeping her face scrunched up in pain. They heard sirens less than a minute later and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The woman who'd been shot—her name was Karen, Blaine learned from looking at her nametag—was carried into an ambulance and driven to the hospital.

Once Blaine was outside the bank and watching the man responsible being forced into a police car, he finally relaxed. Then he remembered something—or, rather, some_one. _He turned around, looking in all directions for Kurt. "Kurt!" he called out. "Kurt?"

"Blaine!" Blaine turned towards the voice and saw Kurt worming his way through the crowd of people before darting towards Blaine and wrapping him up in a tight hug.

Blaine returned the embrace, rubbing his back and asking, "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded after only a second's hesitation. "I am now. I was just… scared. Especially after… Well, my dad and I had an argument right before I came here. It wasn't something big, but it wasn't how I wanted my last moments with him to be, you know?"

"I understand completely," Blaine nodded. "You should call him and let him know that you're okay."

"I already did," Kurt told him. "He's on his way here, actually. But I was just looking for you because I wanted to… thank you. For being there when I needed someone." He sighed. "Sorry, I just… I know we just met, but I'm just so grateful that you were there with me and that you didn't get hurt."

"It's fine," Blaine assured with a slight smile. . "Trust me, I feel the same way. And I'm only alive because of you, anyway. He was going to…"

"I know," Kurt stopped him. "You don't have to say it. Please don't, actually."

They were quiet for a few minutes before Blaine cleared his throat and asked, "Let me know if this comes off as weird or creepy or anything like that, but… Can I get your number? Maybe we could… go out for dinner sometime? If you want to, of course…"

Kurt smiled and tilted Blaine head up from where it'd drooped bashfully. After meeting Blaine's eyes for a few seconds, he leaned in and pecked Blaine's cheek. His smile widened when he saw Blaine finally crack a smile. "I'd love to have dinner with you."

Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing gently. "Great. That's… great."

Despite the circumstances, he felt lucky to have met Kurt. He'd thought his trip to the bank had ruined his day, but he realized that Kurt's presence made the entire rest of the day light up radiantly with promise.

And when he got home that night and found a text from Kurt—_I can't wait for Friday :) –Kurt—_he couldn't help but feel like being at that bank today was the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't really figure out how to end it… Anyway, this is just my way of getting something out there because I haven't updated anything in a long time. And that's because I've been focusing on my fics for the Kurt Big Bang and the Blaine Big Bang when I ****_do _****get the chance/inspiration to write something. I'm just feeling unmotivated lately…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this short little ficlet. Just a little alternate meeting idea :) **

**Review please! And be patient with me—I will try to have updates on my other fics within the next two weeks. ****_Try _****being the key word here. **


End file.
